The picture frame, a common household device used to display, support, and protect, the exhibited picture by its edges, typically delineates a planar rectangle. Prior art includes frame members interconnected by nails, staples, ninety degree corners with interference fits, permanent material distortion, set screws, internal interlocking deflection stud and hole. These prior means of connecting frame members often required tools for assembly, or sophisticated tooling for part fabrication.